


Heroin

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ray feeds his favourite vampire.
Relationships: Ray Green/Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326
Kudos: 12





	Heroin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ray shows up in the middle of the day, when pure sunlight’s beating down on the warehouse, squeezing right through the murky glass doors. Ray lets himself in without even asking, glad he’s kept a key. Philip must know that he has it but never asks for it back. Sometimes Philip’s not the only one around, but today, the warehouse is empty—Ray’s footsteps echo through it loud enough to wake the dead. 

Philip’s basically dead. He’s collapsed on his mattress, a mess in the sheets, his scraggly hair fanning out around him and his clothes more wrinkled than the blankets. Ray wanders over to the open doorway and hovers there, taking a minute to just stare down at Philip. He looks too pale again—he needs to eat. He needs to get out more. He needs better friends than a rogue gambler and the ragtag group of misfits he seems to entertain. He needs a lot of things that Ray can’t help him with, but there are some thing Ray _can_ fix.

And Ray wants to, because Philip looks _damn good_ in bed, even when he’s a washed up mess that can’t even be bothered to say hello. He barely even stirs when Ray comes close enough to tap him on the leg. Ray deliberately nudges him again and greets, “Morning, Sunshine.” Except it’s way past morning. Philip groans and rolls over.

He stares blearily up at Ray, his pretty eyes red around the edges, way too dilated. He blinks groggily and mumbles, “_Ray_.” Ray shouldn’t be so infatuated with the way Philip says his name, but he is. 

He rolls up his sleeve, right to the elbow, because he can’t afford to stain another suit. He holds it out and orders, “Eat up, kid. You need it.”

Philip’s nose scrunches up. He’s even cuter when he does that. Anyone else with Philip’s problem would’ve thrown Ray against the wall and ripped out his throat by now, but Philip’s the sweetest, most compassionate little vampire Ray’s ever faced. Ray never regrets keeping him out of jail.

Ray takes a seat on the bed, weighing down the mattress, and waves his hand in Philip’s face. He insists, “Do it. Seriously.”

Philip’s brow knits. He looks up at Ray like it hurts him to even think about it. But his stomach audibly growls, and he winces, and they both know he _wants it._ Ray couldn’t possibly be that appetizing, but he’s a far cry better than starving.

Philip slowly sits up. He rubs at his eyes and looks at Ray, really _looks_ at him, full of empathy and sympathy and all sorts of things that scumbags like them shouldn’t feel. Philip opens his mouth and carefully licks his pointed teeth, then tentatively asks, “Can I...?” His eyes flicker to Ray’s throat. It shouldn’t be any more potent there than in Ray’s wrist, but it is more intimate. 

That sounds even better. Ray tells him, “Anywhere you want.”

Philip looks at Ray with an avalanche of gratitude. He shuffles closer, still hesitant, and rests a hand on Ray’s thigh that makes Ray’s breath hitch. Philip tilts his head, leaning over Ray’s shoulder. He gently tugs Ray’s collar down. 

His tongue laves over the skin there, making Ray see stars already, because it’s hot and wet and there’s probably an aphrodisiac in that supernatural saliva, and then Philip’s fangs are sinking into him and there’s hardly any pain. Ray groans just from the sheer overwhelming rush of it, from feeling Philip lock tight around him and _suck_ at him, Philip’s body trembling against him, Philip moaning deep in his throat. Philip drinks him up in a dizzying haze of _pleasure_, but then Philip pulls away too soon. 

He wrenches out and quickly laps up the holes, sealing Ray’s skin back together, and Ray shudders and swallows. He grunts, “More.”

Philip makes a muffled whine, like he wants it but won’t. Ray breathlessly insists, “That can’t have been enough. Do it again.”

But Philip shakes his head. He hangs it, hand lifting to thread through his hair, nervously brushing it back. It’s obvious that he’s still thirsty, and he licks his lips like a starving man. Ray wants it to keep going. It was too good, too fast. He presses, “C’mon. Take me again or the withdrawals won’t stop.”

Philip grunts and leans his head against Ray’s chest, like _he’s_ the one that’s drained. He loops one arm loosely around Ray’s waist and mumbles, “Thanks, Ray.”

Ray returns the hug but tighter. He squeezes Philip against him. Philip breathes, “Seriously. _Thank you._”

Ray feels like he’s the lucky one. He holds Philip back until the fangs return, and Ray gets a better taste.


End file.
